


Възходът на Веспър

by proudslytherin39



Series: The 39 Clues Translations [1]
Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: Български
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudslytherin39/pseuds/proudslytherin39
Summary: Една вражда, продължила пет века. И два рода, готови на всичко за власт.Войната за тридесет и деветте ключа не е приключила. Нов враг се надига от сенките. И той е по-могъщ от всичко, срещу което са се изправяли.ИСТОРИЯТА Е ПРЕВОД. ПРИНАДЛЕЖИ НА РИК РИЪРДЪН, ПИТЪР ЛЕРАНГИС, ГОРДЪН КОРМАН И ДЖУД УОТСЪН.





	Възходът на Веспър

Деймиън Веспър не възнамеряваше да убива никого днес.

Беше хубава есенна утрин. Хладният вятър бе издухал мъглата и слънчевата светлина блещукаше по повърхността на Келтско море.

В далечината се простираше ирландският бряг, буен и зелен. Цялата земя, докъдето погледът му стигаше, беше управлявана от семейство Веспър от векове. От този остров, на около миля разстояние от същинска Ирландия, Деймиън не можеше да види наследствения си имот - замък, който не бе посещавал от повече от година. Не можеше да види умиращите си селяни, нито са чуе как плачат в мръсотията и мизерията си. Не можеше са усети миризмата на смърт. Далеч на североизток стълб пушек се плъзгаше по синьото небе - най-вероятно още едно село бе изгорено - но иначе всичко изглеждаше мирно и красиво. Ни знак от Черната Смърт.

Деймиън отпи от греяното вино, наслаждавайки се на аромата на детелина и индийско орехче. Струваше му се нелепо, че в тази модерна епоха, годината 1507-ма, на него му се налага да бяга от чумата - същата болест, която бе опустошила Ирландия по времето на пра-пра-прадядо му. Толкова голям напредък в науката оттогава, толкова много невероятни открития; и все още чумата пречеше на плановете му.

Но нямаше значение. Черната Смърт не можеше да го достигне тук. Бе оставил на лейтенантите си на острова да събират данъците му. Не обръщаше внимание на нервните им доклади за стотиците умиращи всяка седмица, на дразнещите молби на селяните. Продължи работата си на спокойствие, наслаждавайки се на придобивките, които агентите му изпращаха от цяла Европа.

Той се взря в картата от дървени панели, която покриваше стената му - красив предмет, току-що пристигнал от Франция. Доклади и скици от Италия покриваха бюрото му. Деймиън претърсваше света за редки съкровища и могъщи тайни. И все пак едно малко съобщение, прошепнато му от икономката на съседите, можеше да се окаже по-важно от всяко късче информация, което някога бе получавал.

Беше ли възможно най-могъщата тайна в света, частичката знание, която би могла да помогне на Деймиън да осъществи най-смелите си амбиции, да се е крила точно под носа му?

Това смяташе да разбере тази сутрин.

Очите му се плъзнаха към новата мозайка на тавана: кръг, метър и половина в диаметър, изобразяващ герба на Веспър и предстаяващ нещо повече от украса. Наскоро бе поставил капана за свое собствено забавление. Възнамеряваше да го изпробва върху някой мързелив слуга или върху следващия пазач, който заспеше на смяна. Но сега щеше да послужи за нещо повече. Щеше да изпробва теорията му. И ако тя се окажеше вярна, Деймиън Веспър можеше да се превърне в най-могъщия човек в света.

Някой тихо потропа на вратата. Слугата му Балтазар пристъпи, покланяйки се ниско.

\- Милорд, Гидиън Кейхил е тук.

Деймиън се усмихна. Наистина не възнамеряваше да убива никого днес. Но никога нищо не се знаеше.

\- Въведи го, - нареди Деймиън.

Гидиън бе облечен с обичайните си селски дрехи - доста неподходящи за мъж с неговите дарби.

Косата му представляваше кълбо от буйни сиви кичури, прилични на буреносни облаци. Грубото му лице бе потъмняло от годините, прекарани във варене на смеси в задимената лаборатория. Химикалите бяха превърнали робата му в палитра от петна, а ръцете му до лактите бяха покрити с бележки на латински - напомняне, че Гидиън пишеше върху себе си, когато не успееше да намери парче пергамент.

Само златният пръстен на Гидиън, семейна реликва, прекалено изящна са селянин, го обозначаваше като човек със състояние. А и очите му - свирепи и ясни както винаги под гъстите сиви вежди.

Тези очи за първи път привлякоха вниманието му преди около десетилетие, когато Гидиън Кейхил се изправи на Коледния пир, на личната маса на Деймиън, и се осмели да го поправи по въпрос от астрономията, цитирайки някакъв нов труд на учен, наречен Коперник.

Деймиън не бе навикнал да бъде поправян. Той можеше да нареди да нашибат Гидиън за грубостта му, но интелигентният блясък в очите му го спря.

Той си спомни как си мислеше: "Ето човек, който бих могъл да използвам. Не овца. Човек с интелект."

След пира двамата разговаряха цяла нощ, обсъждайки теми, които никой друг в дома на Веспър не би разбрал. Това постави началото на едно рядко приятелство.

Вярно, това приятелство се бе обтегнало след като Кейхил заедно с Веспър и домакинството му бяха избягали на острова. Понякога седмици наред Гидиън не излизаше от лабораторията си, като изпращаше бележки до имението Веспър, когато му потрябваха пари или провизии. Ако не беше икономката на семейство Кейхил, Мария, Деймиън нямаше да знае абсолютно нищо за действията на Гидиън. И все пак Мария беше меко казано лош шпионин.

Последния път, когато бе видял Гидиън, преди около седмица, се бе стреснал - дори притеснил - за това колко остарял изглеждаше приятелят му. Горкият благороден Гидиън, който възприе чумата толкова лично, че се бъхтеше като Херкулес, за са открие лек. Тогава изглеждаше не по-добре от някой от Веспъровите крепостни селяни, пречупени от години тежка полска работа.

Но сега... точно както икономката бе докладвала, нещо в Гидиън Кейхил се бе променило драстично. Стоеше изправено. Раменете му изглеждаха по-широки. Косата му наистина ли бе потъмняла? Беше невъзможно, но Гидиън Кейхил изглеждаше по-здрав, по-млад.

_\- Създал е нещо в онази негова зла лаборатория, м'лорд, - _бе прошепнала Мария нервно. - _Беше_ _болен_ _известно_ _време_. _Но_ _се_ _промени_ \- _стана_ _по_-_силен_, _по_-_бърз_, _а_ _слухът_ _му_ _доби_ _свръхестествени_ _възможности! __Чух_ _го_ _да_ _си_ _говори_ _сам_ _на_ _себе_ _си_ _за_ _някаква_ _формула_, _някаква_ _отвара_. _Страхувам_ _се_, _че_ _се_ _е_ _отдал_ _на_ _вещерство_. _М'лорд_, _не_ _е_ _нормално_, _нещата_, _които_ _съм_ _го_ _виждала_ да _прави!_

Деймиън не вярваше във вещерството, но тонът на Мария бе приввлякъл вниманието му. Тя бе негов шпионин в дома на Кейхил от години, но никога не бе идвала при него толкова паникьосана. Сега, виждайки Гидиън със собствените си очи, подозрението му се задълбочи.

\- Скъпи Гидиън. - Деймиън стисна грубите ръце на приятеля си. - Ела, трябва да видиш новите ми придобивки!

Гидиън огледа предпазливо стаята, преди да пристъпи навътре. Деймиън почувства внезапно раздразнение. Още една промяна през последните няколко месеца. Гидиън бе станал извънредно недоверчив, избягаваше _постоянно_ компанията на Деймиън.

Не можеше да търпи мисълта, че Гидиън крие нещо.

Той прикри гнева си с широка усмивка и поведе приятеля си по-навътре в кабинета, докато Гидиън не застана точно под новия мозаечен герб на тавана.

\- Виждаш ли? - Деймиън се надвеси над бюрото си и разпръсна половин дузинаи изрисувани с въглен скици. - Тези не са нищо особено, разбира се. Но агентът ми във Флоренция, ми каза, че този художник, Леонардо, бил същински гений, а също и невероятен изобретател на механични устройства - които, както знаеш, са моя страст. Леонардо току-що е довършил портрет на Лиза Дел Джокондо. Той го нарича _Мона Лиза. _Помислих си, че бих могъл да му възложа да ми нарисува портрет и, докато е тук, бих могъл да го поразпитам за изобретенията му. Как ти звучи това?

\- Скъпо, промърмори Гидиън.

Веспър се подсмихва. Гидиън трудно се впечатляваше, което само амбицираше Деймиън да го стори - дори и ако днес можеше да е за последно.

Той бутна настрани скиците на Леонардо. - Може би си прав. Но със сигурност трябва да признаеш, че _тов_а си заслужава цената.

Деймиън посочи към своята нова карта на стената - дванадесет свързани помежду си дървени плоскости, на които с ярко зелено и синьо бе изрисуван целия глобус.

\- Това е най-новата и точна карта в света, Гидиън. Точно копие е на последната създадена в херцогство Лотарингия. Някой на име Валдсемюлер я изработил. Какво забелязваш?

Зорките очи на Гидиън се задържаха на картата за не повече от миг. - Новите континенти. Означил ги е... Америка?

\- Да, на изследователя Америго Веспучи. Според мен е глупаво име, но няма значение. Нашият свят официално се разшири, Гидиън! Не намираш ли това за вълнуващо? Помисли си за всички онези земи, които чакат да бъдат завладени, за всички онези кралства на диваци с невъобразими богатства. Испания вече забогатява, пренася товари от злато и сребро с кораби. Казвам ти, ако някой имаше достатъчно власт, то този някой би могъл да се превърне в император на Новия свят. Лесно бихме могли да го наречем Весперия, прав ли съм?

Гидиън се намръщи.

\- Струва ми се, Деймиън, че си имаме достатъчно проблеми и в нашите земи. Още четиридесет и три от селяните ни умряха тази седмица, знаете това. Трябва да открием лек за Черната Смърт и се съмнявам, че отговорът се крие в тази... _Америк_а.

Раздразнеието на Деймиън взе връх. Гидиън беше единственият, който би се осмелил да му говори така. В миналото Веспър възприемаше откровеността му като глътка свеж въздух. Той дори бе позволил на Гидиън да се обръща към него на собствено име.

Но сега Деймиън се питаше дали не му е позволил прекалено много.

_Нашит_е селяни? Тези земи принадлежаха само на семейство Веспър. И кога приятелят му бе станал толкова тесногръд? Веспър му бе показал нови континенти, пълни с възможности - цял свят за покоряване, - а Гидиън се тревожеше за някакви си четиридесет и три чумави селяни.

\- Е, - каза Деймиън нехайно, - лекът би бил чудесен, разбира се. Нали заради това ти доставям толкова много средства. Как върви търсенето?

И ето го отново: колебанието. Гидиън определено криеше нещо. Погледът в очите му бе изпълнен със страх. И все пак физически той изглеждаше толкова изпълнен с енергия. Здравето буквално се _излъчваш_е от него.

_\- Някаква формула, някаква отвара_, - бе казала икономката. Интересно...

\- Върви бавно, - каза Гидиън най-накрая. - Живакът е прекалено отровен. Разтворимото желязо не балансира телесните течности така, както се надявах. - Той вдигна поглед, сякаш току-що е забелязал мозайката над себе си. - Още нови творби?

Деймиън игнорира въпроса, въпреки че хвърли бърз поглед на копчето за задействане на капана, само на няколко сантиметра от левия му ботуш. Ако нещата се объркаха, Гидиън стоеше на точното място.

\- Може би, ако използваше живи субекти, - каза Деймиън, - човешки доброволци, както предложих...

\- Не, Деймиън.

\- Имаме повече от достатъчно хора. А и би ускорило работата ти.

\- Никога.

Деймиън присви устни. Дори и след всички тези години, Гидиън Кейхил не спираше да го озадачава. Бе толкова отдаден на откриването на лек и все пак отказваше да направи най-логичното нещо - да експериментира върху хора. Освен ако, разбира се, вече не беше изпробвал лека си по друг начин...

\- Значи нямаш никакъв напредък? - попита Деймиън.

Гидиън се поколеба.

\- Не съм открил лек.

\- А. Но си открил нещо.

Гидиън завъртя златния си пръстен. - Милорд?

"А, ето че сега се обръща към мен както се полага", помисли Деймиън.

\- Познавам те от десет години, приятелю - каза той. - Можеш много неща, но да мамиш не е едно от тях. Лош лъжец си. Открил си нещо важно, използвайки _моет_о богатство; екипировка и съставки, които _а_з ти осигурих от най-далечните части на света; използвайки този остров, част от _моята _територия.

\- Този остров е семейна собственост на семейство Кейхил, милорд, - поправи го Гидиън, - дадена ни от келтските крале преди векове. Ние ви поканихме тук, прудостъпихме ви за ползване това имение...

\- Да, да, - Деймиън махна пренебрежително с ръка. - Но той е част от _моето _баронство и ти ми дължиш преданост. Или поне ми дължиш истината. Какво си открил?

Очите на Гидиън срещнаха тези на Деймиън и Веспър отстъпи неволно назад. Гидиън изглеждаше ужасен, но Деймиън осъзна, че не се страхуваше от _нег_о. Гидиън Кейхил се страхуваше от онова, което бе открил.

\- Бих ви казал, милорд, - обеща Гидиън, - ако бях открил нещо полезно за вас. Повярвайте ми, не съм.

\- Разбирам, - Деймиън почувства как пулсът му се забавя, както винаги, когато му се налагаше да използва сила. Насилието го успокояваше. - Това е жалко, приятелю. Аз нямам твоите познаия по алхимия. Но ръководя свое собствено търсене, свързано с механизми, разбира се. За разлика от теб, аз нямам проблеми с експериментирането с живи субекти. Нека ти демонстрирам.

Деймиън стъпи върху копчето и таванът над Гидиън рухна.

Това бе едно от най-простите му творения и все пак впечатляващо. В тавана над мозаечния герб на Веспър имаше три варовикови колони, разположени на педя разстояние една от друга. Всяка беше дебела и тежка като мачта на кораб, и въпреки това бяха толкова добре балансирани, че се крепяха на една съвсем малка и крехка част. При натискането на копчето, зъбните предавки се завъртяха, железният прът се прибра в шлюза си и гербът на Веспър се разпадна. Колоните се сринаха подобно Юмрука на Бог.

Шумът бе ужасен. Колоните се разбиха на парчета. Отломки се разхвърчаха навсякъде. Цялото имение се разтресе.

Гидиън трябваше са е станал на пихния отдолу.

И въпреки това, когато прахолякът се слегна, Деймиън видя Гидиън Кейхил, стоящ на метър и половина от останките, невредим, с изключение на издрасканите и окървавени кокалчета на дясната му ръка.

"Господи", помисли си Деймиън. "Вярно е." Той се разсмя със задоволство.

Осъзна грешката си прекалено късно. Гидиън се раздвижи по-бързо, отколкото човешкото око би различило. Само миг и той бе приковал Деймиън към стената, с пръсти около гърлото му. Деймиън не бе никак лек, но Гидиън го бе вдигнал от земята, сякаш той не бе нищо повече от сламено плашило.

\- Опитваш се да ме убиеш, милорд, - в очите на Гидиън лумтеше гняв. - А след това се смееш, така ли?

За момент Деймиън бе прекалено шокиран, за да отговори. Наказанието за посегателство върху благородник беше смърт и все пак Гидиън - най-благият човек, който беше срещал в живота си - изглеждаше готов да му строши врата. Палецът на Гидиън бе притиснат към челюстта му, останалите пръсти крепяха главата отзад. Пулсът на Деймиън се ускори. Пред очите му затанцуваха черни петна. Със сетни сили успя да измъкне нож от ръкава си, където винаги го държеше.

\- Струва ли си... цената... Гидиън? - изхриптя Деймиън, едва смогвайки да произнесе думите заради натиска върху трахеята си. Той притисна леко върха на ножа към ребрата на другия мъж. - Мисли внимателно.

Хватката на Гидиън се затегна. Очите му все още бяха изпълнени с убийствен гняв.

\- Ще умрем заедно, - изкашля Деймиън. - Но... това... няма да свърши тук. Майка ти - в Милано. Брат ти в Дъблин. Съпругата и децата ти...

Деймиън наюдаваше лицето на Гидиън, докато той осъзнаваше смисъла на думите. Беше рисковано да заплашва ядосан мъж, но трябваше да му напомни с кого си има работа. Мрежата му от шпиони и убийци се простираше далеч отвъд границите на Ирландия. Имаше много приятели и още повече платени лакеи, които нямаше да се зарадват на смъртта на покровителя си. И Гидиън го знаеше. Ако убиеше Деймиън Веспър, цялото семейство Кейхил щеше да бъде заличено от лицето на земята.

Чу се диво хлопане по вратата. Балтазар влетя вътре с изваден меч.

\- Милорд, всичко...

\- Прибери оръжието! - излая Деймиън. Очите му се върнаха на Гидиън. - Всичко е наред... нали, Гидиън? Само малко недоразумение. Нищо повече.

Деймиън преброи до пет, питайки се дали всеки удар на сърцето му няма да му е последен. Най-накрая гневното изражение на Гидиън се превърна в отвращение. Той отпусна хватката си и отстъпи.

Деймиън плъзна ножа обратно в канията.

Той преглътна, възвръщайки хладнокръвието си. - Виждаш ли, Балтазар? Сега ни остави.

Балтазар погледна към господаря си недоверчиво, после към дупката на тавана и разбитите тонове варовик на пода, без съмнение чудейки се как всички тез разрушения бяха последствие от "малко недоразумение".

\- Д-да, милорд, - изпелтечи той. Бързо излезе и затвори вратата след себе си.

Гидиън срита отломките, разпръсвайки плочки мозайка от герба на Веспър. - Очаквах нещо повече от теб, Деймиън. Мислех, че сме приятели.

\- Но ние _сме _приятели. - Отвърна Деймиън меко. Знаеше, че трябва някак да обърне нещата в своя полза. - Колоните бяха изпитание, което знаех, че ще издържиш. Кажи ми... как успя да се измъкнеш от тях?

Гидиън сви юмруци.

\- Ако заплашиш семейството ми отново, ако ги докоснеш с пръст...

\- Не, не, разбира се... - каза Деймиън припряно. - Беше миг на ярост. Но обратно на въпроса - не е възможно човек да бъде толкова бърз. Кървящите ти кокалчета... ти наистина успя да _изблъскаш _настрани една от колоните?

Гидиън все още изглеждаше готов да атакува, но благата му природа взе връх, точно както Деймиън се бе надявал. Когато имаше избор, Гидиън Кейхил почти винаги избираше преговорите пред насилието.

\- Успях да отклоня една от колоните, - продума най-накрая Гидиън, - _едвам._ Иначе щеше да ме убие.

Деймиън поклати глава с удивление. - Ти веднага прецени как падаше камъкът - неговата маса, инерцията му, къде би било най-добре да приложиш натиск, така че да промениш траекторията му...

\- Проста сметка, - промърмори Гидиън. - Ти също би могъл да я направиш.

\- Но не толкова бързо, - отвърна Деймиън. - Не за миг. Ти демонстрира свръхестествени скорост, сила, умствена способност... Какво те промени, Гидиън? Каква отвара си създал?

Гидиън пребледня.

\- Как... - изражението му се изостри. - Разбира се. Мария.

\- Не я съди прекалено строго, - каза Деймиън. - Тя имаше нужда от парите. А и съпругът й... е, гост е в тъмницата ми от години. Така че нямаше голям избор.

Гидиън изтръска прахоляка от раменете си.

\- Трябваше да си знам, - каза той горчиво. - Дори при мен имаш шпиони.

\- Имаш пъргав ум, - отвърна Деймиън. - Както се оказва, открил си начин да подобриш възприятията си. Но дори това не може да промени същността ти, приятелю. Прекалено си доверчив. Виждаш най-доброто у хората. Това е най-голямата ти слабост. Сега ми кажи каква тайна си открил.

Гидиън го изгледа кръвнишки.

\- Преди вярвах, че подкрепяш работата ми, защото искаш лек за чумата... Защото искаш да помогнеш на хората си, да съградиш по-добър свят.

\- Наистина искам лека, - увери го Деймиън. - Първо на първо, би ми спасил живота. А и освен това би бил много ценен за продан. Но това, което си открил, е очевидно още по-важно. А колкото до помагането на селяните заради доброто ми сърце - моля ти се! Ако Черната Смърт ни е научила на нещо, то е, че животът е евтин.

\- Учи ни, че животът е ценен!

\- Ба! Не искам да спирам смъртта, искам да я контролирам. Този твой лек... беше очевидно, че ще бъде ценен, но сега изглежда си се натъкнал на нещо невероятно - нещо, което би ми помогнало много... Това, което ме интересува, са оръжия, приятелю. Властта! Ето така ще съградя по-добър свят.

Бавно лицето на Гидиън побледня от ужас. Деймиън бе виждал и преди това изражение на лицата на опитните си субекти, когато най-накрая им станеше ясно, че никога няма да напуснат работилницата му.

\- Ти си наистина зъл.

\- Това отива прекалено надалеч, Гидиън. Дори за теб. Тази алхимия, която си открил, процесът за подобряване на ума и тялото - би могла да ми даде армия, достатъчно силна най-малкото да изгони англичаните от Ирландия. Крал Хенри е стар и слаб. Копоите му в Дъблин са безсилни от години. С твоята формула и оръжието, по което работя, Гидиън, бих могъл да завладея самата Англия. А след това... - Той посочи към новата карта. - Цял свят ни чака.

Мъртва тишина.

Гидиън омота кървящите си кокалчета в полите на ризата си. Ръцете му започваха да треперят и Деймиън си отбеляза това, също както би го направил с някой от опитните си субекти. Може би страничен ефект от формулата? Щеше да разбере.

\- Деймиън, прибирам се, - каза Гидиън. - Мисля, че трябва да си заминал за Ирландия до утре сутрин. Вече не си добре дошъл тук.

Деймиън почувства искрица съжаление. Значи това било чувството да загубиш приятел. Такива интересни разговори водеха! Толкова добре прекарваха вечерите си! Селяните бяха леснозаменими. Гидиън Кейхил - не.

\- Познаваш ме от десет години, Гидиън, - каза той. - Имало ли е случай, в който не съм получавал каквото искам?

\- Сбогом, лорд Веспър.

\- Преди да съм приключил с теб, ще ти се иска онези камъни да те бяха убили, - предупреди Деймиън.

Гидиън срещна очите му за последно, но в изражението му вече нямаше гняв - само разочарование. Все едно мислеше, че вината за всичко това е на Деймиън.

Кейхил излезе без да продума.

Деймиън изруга и обърна бюрото. Тайни доклади и скици на Леонардо да Винчи се разлетяха във въздуха, а после се приземиха леко върху останките от капана.

Бе опитал. Наистина бе опитал да подходи разумно. Но понякога дори и най-добрите планове трябва да се променят. В крайна сметка довечера можеше да се наложи Балтазар да прибегне до меча си.


End file.
